


Stop flirting with me, I’m not going to fall for it.

by kick_some_hunny_bun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Bad Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentleness, Happy, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, Puns & Word Play, Sappy, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kick_some_hunny_bun/pseuds/kick_some_hunny_bun
Summary: I was given the prompt "Levi with Fluff prompt 'stop flirting with me, I’m not going to fall for it.' Second person w/ they/them, SFW. This is a short little drabble where MC confesses their love to Levi.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Stop flirting with me, I’m not going to fall for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm nuggie. I've been writing pieces for the Obey Me fandom for a few months and I've recently decided to share those works here as well. This is my first published piece on AO3. 
> 
> I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I had writing it.

You'd read over the same line for the last few minutes, thinking about the words you wanted to tell him. Sprawled out on the sofa in his room, you closed the manga you'd long since given up reading and turned your head to look at the third-born. He was in the middle of a raid with his guild. You smiled softly watching him, taking in the noises he made, how his body moved in reaction to whatever happened on screen.

Feeling your stare, Levi muted his mic and hummed in question. "Doing okay?" His focus didn't stray from his game but there was gentle concern laced in his voice. He still hadn't fully accepted you genuinely enjoying his company and planned on you eventually losing interest.

"Yeah, just chillin." You could see his frown reflected on his monitor even though your tone was content and tranquil. He was about to say something but you cut him off. "I promise I'm fine," you hesitated. Levi's chair squeaked as he leaned over, expecting you to continue. A short exhale of air pushed through your nose and you rolled your eyes with a smile on your face.

"You know me too well. I wanna tell you something but it can wait." His heart sank. This was it, you were going to tell him how much you hated spending time with him, how he's boring and gross. Levi was caught up in his musings he didn't hear you calling out for him but his mind blanked as he felt your cool hands on his flushed cheeks. His eyelids fluttered closed, the contact felt nice. You smiled softly as he rubbed his head affectionately against your hold, getting more flustered once he realized what he was doing.

Levi forgot about his game but you had already paused it and silenced the voices pouring through the headphones. Turning his chair so he'd face you, Levi's hands flew up to cover his face as you leaned down so you were eye-level with him.

"If you were a Pokemon, I'd always choose you."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I used to be an adventurer like you until I took Cupid's arrow to the heart."

"...you're just teasing me."

"If I had to choose anyone, I'd want to share a Paopu fruit with you."

"MC please, and I'm not -."

"I want to be the Azuki-tan to your Ruri-chan."

"Stop flirting with me, I'm not going to fall for it."

"But I've already fallen for you."

You could see the range of emotions flying across his face; confusion, uncertainty, hope, awestruck, anger. His eyes were glazed over and you knew his thoughts were racing. As Levi started to roll the chair backwards, he knocked you off balance causing you to fall forward. 

The instant your lips connected with his, you felt this calming sense of purity that soothed your fears and worries. You hoped he'd felt it to, the soft sweetness that made your knees weak. Levi's body was stiff until you could feel him lift his arms. In a moment of panic, you thought he was about to push you away but you tilted your head and pressed your lips more firmly against his.

You waited a few seconds. Could he hear how loud your heart was pounding? Or was that his erratic pulse? Still he did not move. Tears welled in your eyes from the elation of finally kissing him but also the frustration. You tried not to be heartbroken when he did not reciprocate but you were glad he had not yet pushed you away or pulled back.

Was that, water? On your cheek? Where did it come from? Slowly you opened your eyes, focusing on how close his face was to you. Levi hadn't moved because he was terrified this wasn't real. His eyes were blurry through tears he'd been trying to hold back but once he saw you looking at him, he let go. It started with a hiccup and he allowed himself to reach up, reconnecting his lips to yours. 

He was kissing you back. 

The kiss was wet and clumsy with both of you crying. But you were also laughing together and peppering each other's faces in little kisses. He's not able to verbally reciprocate his feelings, but you know. His lips pressed against your forehead in sweet little kisses, his fingers filling the spaces between yours, the way his gentle touches leaves your skin tingling. 

It wasn't how you'd pictured confessing, but, in the end, it was perfect.


End file.
